


A Cat With No Collar

by kiki_chu



Series: Everyday (Love) Lives of Monster Boys [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: College student Daichi finds an injured cat. Then, he meets the cat's owner.





	A Cat With No Collar

Daichi’s been working part-time as a receptionist at Shimada Animal Clinic for the last half year. So when he finds a black cat lying dazed just to the right of the sidewalk, his first instinct is to check it over. The cat, a male, is unconscious and, judging from the numerous shallow bites and scratches, seems to have been in a fight before taking a tumble off a nearby wall. Daichi slips off his jacket, pretends to ignore the cold, and covers the cat. He lifts the cat and carries him the rest of the way to the clinic.

 

The vet, Shimada Makoto, looks at the cat between scheduled patients, and says he should be fine after a little rest and disinfection. Daichi takes on the task, dabbing at the cat’s cuts with a cotton ball while he sits behind receptionist desk. The cat doesn’t have a collar or identification chip, but he’s healthy so if he’s a stray it must be a new situation.

 

The cat startles awake while Daichi is checking in a shih tzu, trying to pull up the records for a parrot with a chronic condition, and calling a labradoodle back to see the vet all at the same time. The cat surveys the room with bright hazel eyes. Then before Daichi can do anything, the cat launches himself off the desk and darts through the door being held open for a young boy carrying his oversized cat.

 

Daichi can only watch as the cat leaves and continue to worry about him while plugging away at the rest of his duties. He’s glad the cat seems to be feeling better but wishes he could be sure. It’s dark when the clinic closes, and Daichi spends a some time looking around but finds no sign of the cat. He heads back to his apartment, telling himself that he didn’t need another pet the entire way home.

 

The next day while walking to work again, Daichi passes the spot where he found the cat the previous day, and there he is.

 

The cat’s sitting up on a wall, tail slowly swaying back and forth as he looks down on the foot traffic. Daichi stops, keeping his distance so he doesn’t scare the cat off again. He gives the cat a visual examination, trying to judge his condition.

 

“How are you feeling?” He keeps his voice quiet and soft. It’s almost second nature for Daichi to talk with animals, but doing it in public feels a little awkward for him. “Did you get revenge on whoever got you yesterday?”

 

The cat’s ears twitch in his direction. The cat doesn’t seem inclined to let him approach, and Daichi needs to get to work and doesn’t have time to coax him down. Daichi digs a cat treat out of his backpack and leaves it on the ground.

 

“This is for you. Keep out of trouble, but if you need help again I hope our paths cross.”

 

The cat doesn’t move, just blinks slowly and watches Daichi go.

 

Today he has a short work day, and he’s off before the sun begins to set. Final exams are coming up and Shimada remembers his university days well enough that he’s mindful of Daichi’s workload. 

 

Through the window shade, Daichi can see the silhouette of someone waiting outside, leaning up against the clinic building. Daichi’s first though is that it’s his roomate, Suga, who occasionally waits up for him if he’s in the area. It isn’t until Daichi leaves that he realizes it’s earlier than Suga is usually out, and that this person is too tall to be his friend.

 

He opens the door and looks to the right. The loiterer is taller than him by about ten centimeters. He’s wearing skinny jeans and a red jacket, and is tapping on his phone. Daichi hears a familiar tune and knows the guy is playing Neko Atsume. The stranger looks up as the clinic door shuts behind Daichi and tucks his phone away in his back pocket.

 

“Are you waiting for Shimada Sensei?” Daichi asks.

 

“Nope,” the guy drawls, dragging out the vow. “You.”

 

Daichi takes a longer look at the stranger’s sharp features and messy, just-rolled-out-of-bed hair. He tries to place him from the clinic or maybe around campus somewhere. He comes up with nothing.

 

“Sorry, I don’t remember you.”

 

The guy laughs, steps closer. “That’s no surprise. We haven’t met before. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”

 

“Sawamura Daichi.” Daichi shakes the hand held out to him and finds Kuroo’s grip to be warm and steady. “What can I do for you, Kuroo?”

 

“Ah.” Kuroo scratches his nose. “This sounds weird, but you helped out my cat yesterday.”

 

The figurative lightbulb goes off in Daichi’s head. “The black cat from yesterday?”

 

“That’s him.”

 

“How did you know-”

 

“I saw you chatting with him this morning.”

 

There’s no way that is the end of the story. Daichi can sense it. But he can also tell that Kuroo isn’t exactly lying either. Daichi decides to let the matter pass for now in favor of delivering a lecture.

 

“You should chip and collar your cat if you’re going to let him roam. What are you going to do if he gets in another fight?”

 

“He’s a scrappy one. He won’t get into a fight he can’t win.”

 

Daichi isn’t convinced. “That’s irresponsible.”

 

“Come on Sawamura, I came to treat you to some food as a thanks. You can scold me over dinner.”

 

Daichi thinks about the pages of notes he is planning to review today. But he also wants an update on the cat, and he  _ does _ want to ensure that he doesn’t find the same cat banged up on the way to work a second time.

 

Kuroo brings Daichi to a little food cart run by a hunched over granny and a younger man who seems to be her grandson. Kuroo seemed to be a regular and he has all sorts of suggestions; he highly,  _ highly _ recommends the grilled mackerel. Daichi chooses a chicken skewer because he just can’t let everything go Kuroo’s way.

 

There are tables nearby and they take a seat, munching on their respective meals. Kuroo looks like he’s really enjoying his fish, and Daichi finds that his own skewer of alternating chicken and leeks is delicious. He doesn’t say anything because Kuroo already looks smug.

 

Kuroo buys them each a second skewer and they chat, eating slower this time. Daichi mentions his upcoming finals, and Kuroo begins to ask him a bunch of science questions. It’s way more helpful than studying on his own, and Daichi is surprised to learn that even though Kuroo knows a bunch of interesting science factoids he’s not taking classes at any of the nearby colleges.

 

They finish up their food and compliment the cart owner before leaving. It’s dark now, but this part of town is well lined with street lights. That aside, if Kuroo has any nefarious intentions, Daichi’s confident in his ability to handle it.

 

“So, Sawamura, can I get your number?”

 

“Hm.” Daichi considers it. Kuroo had been a fun guy so far but there is still the issue of him letting his cat wander around. He figures that he can always block Kuroo if it comes to that. Plus, it’s not like Kuroo doesn’t know where Daichi works if he really intends on making a nuisance of himself. “Sure. I’ll  have you help me study more.”

 

“Fine with me.” Kuroo hands over his phone. “You’ve got a good handle on biology, from what I’ve seen.”

 

Daichi ignores the innuendo and enters his number into the phone and hands it back. Kuroo’s fingers zip over his phone screen, and Daichi’s phone buzzes from back in his bag. Kuroo grins.

 

“Just making sure you have my number too.” Visibly satisfied, Kuroo puts his phone away. “Catch you later.”

 

Kuroo saunters off into the night, Daichi wonders if he’s expected to watch him go. He shakes his head and goes his own way, intending to get more studying done. Kuroo has been helpful, but Daichi has more subjects than science, which seems to be Kuroo’s specialty.

 

Daichi jogs home. He switches on the living room lights and there is his roommate, sitting on the couch reading a book. The grey haired head turns, and Suga looks up. His dilated pupils shrink visibly as Suga blinks.

 

“Suga, don’t read in the dark.”

 

Suga ignores his suggestion and closes his book without marking his page. “Was there a problem at the clinic? I thought you supposed to get off early today.”

 

Daichi sets his bag down and starts unpacking the bag. “I ate before coming back.”

 

Suga sets his book down, and in a blur of movement is standing right in front of Daichi. He presses close but not enough to touch and sniffs at Daichi.

 

“You smell like cat.”

 

Daichi has dealt with a lot of Suga strangeness over the year, but he doesn’t think they’ve gone down this route before. “I work for a vet. I’m dealing with animals all day.” 

 

But Suga has never commented on it before. Daichi thinks back on his day, but he doesn’t remember getting especially close to any cats.

 

Suga backs off until he’s leaning on the back of the couch. His nose is wrinkled. “It’s stronger than that, and a little weird. Getting marked as someone’s territory now, are we?”

 

“What?” Daichi’s phone chimes. To give himself a moment to think through what Suga was implying, Daichi looks at the phone he has taken from his bag.

 

It’s a text from Kuroo saying that he made it home without even a single incident. The corner of Daichi’s mouth ticks up at the sarcasm nearly dripping from the text.

 

“Your dinner partner?”

 

“Yeah. I helped out his cat yesterday. His name is Kuroo.”

 

“Hmm.” Suga doesn’t comment but stands and walks over to the front door.

 

Daichi turns sideways to let his friend pass. “Are you hunting tonight?”

 

“No, I ate well yesterday. Tooru was saying that I wasn’t spending enough time with him so I thought I’d go hang out for a while.”

 

Daichi thinks about Suga’s new boyfriend and can almost hear the brunette’s whining. Oikawa is… expressive. “Why didn’t you go over earlier?”

 

“I thought I would wait up for you.” Suga smiles. It’s a soft, gentle expression completely at odds with what comes out of his mouth next. “You can’t just give in when someone wants something, Daichi. Also, you should mention your cat thing to Sensei.”

 

With that piece of cryptic advice Suga heads out, leaving Daichi to shake his head over his roommate's antics. Despite Suga’s words and obtuseness, Daichi, who has been partnered with Suga since high school, can tell that Suga really does likes Oikawa. 

 

Daichi’s phone chimes with another message from Kuroo. This time he’s asking if Daichi is studying like a good boy. Daichi responds by asking how Kuroo’s cat is doing. 

 

Suga said to contact Takeda Sensei, but Daichi doesn’t really see the point in reporting a cat to their Karasuno Program case manager. He decides to put the matter aside for the moment and pulls out his notes, settling down at his desk instead.

 

They continue to text - Daichi asks after Kuroo’s cat every day and sends him links to chipping and neutering events - but Daichi doesn’t see Kuroo again until his last day of tests. Daichi is between tests and heading over to the cafeteria, trying to figure out if he solved that one question on his biostatistics test correctly and texting Suga to tell him he’s going for lunch when he spots a familiar head of black bedhead.

 

Kuroo is across seated at a table with smaller guy who’s dyed blonde hair has grown out enough to expose the dark roots. Kuroo’s head snaps up, and their eyes meet. Kuroo smirks and waves Daichi over. Daichi waves a hand in greeting but heads over to buy food instead.

 

He can feel Kuroo’s eyes on him as he makes his way through the line and receives his food. With tray in hand, Daichi meets Kuroo’s gaze again. Kuroo’s eyebrow is raised in challenge, and there’s nothing Daichi can do to win in this situation; he can sit elsewhere and Kuroo will pretend he backed down, or he can go over there and do exactly what Kuroo wants. Daichi grits his teeth and joins Kuroo and his companion at their table.

 

“Nice to see you again, Sawamura.” Kuroo has a smug grin and Daichi wants ti kick him beneath the table.

 

“What are you even doing here? You said you weren’t a student.” Daichi sets his tray down on the opposite side of the table from the other two guys.

 

“I’m visiting.” Kuroo gestures at the other boy. “This is my childhood friend, Kenma. Kenma, this is Sawamura.”

 

“Nice meeting you.” Daichi can barely hear Kenma’s voice through the typical loudness of cafeteria.

 

“Nice to meet you.”

 

Kuroo takes control of the conversation. Kenma doesn’t seem to have much to say, but Daichi does his part between bites of ramen - the school is serving miso ramen today which is unfortunate, but he’s been craving it since his test started a couple of hours ago and Suga said that they’ll go to Daichi’s favorite place only after his test results are posted.

 

“Do you have anymore tests left… Kenma?”

 

Kenma shakes his head. “Kenma’s fine.”

 

“Kenma’s majoring in computer science.” Kuroo says. “Are you done too?”

 

Daichi groans and pushes his empty bowl to the side. “My last one is later today.”

 

“Should I help you study again?”

 

“I’ve got it covered.” A voice he knows well speaks from behind Daichi.

 

An arm slings over Daichi’s shoulder, and Daichi sees Suga’s face right besides his. Suga’s wearing sunglasses and a cardigan over a long sleeved shirt. Most of Suga’s skin is covered, but he’s lightly dressed for the weather.

 

“Are we studying here, Daichi?”

 

Kuroo is staring, his eyes shining oddly, and Suga is smiling. Daichi feels the need to squirm for some inexplicable reason.

 

“If no one minds?”

 

“Of course not.” Kuroo says.

 

Suga takes the seat next to Daichi, and Daichi goes around the table introducing everyone as he pulls out his study materials. Suga begins drilling him with flashcards, and Kuroo participates by trying to beat Daichi to the answers.

 

Kenma begins piling trash onto his tray. “Kuroo, I’m going back to sleep. I’ll see you later.”

 

“Are you guys roomates too?” Suga asks after giving Daichi a question that requires him to sketch out his response.

 

“Yeah, we rent a house with some other guys.”

 

“Kenma, please tell Kuroo to collar his cat.”

 

The ensuing awkward silence causes Daichi to look up. Kenma ducks his head says something quietly and then hurries away. Suga’s smile is more than a smirk, but he gives Daichi a thumbs up when Daichi passes his sketch over.

 

“A word meaning ‘live birth’.” 

 

“Viviparous.”

 

Suga reads the next card, and then looks back to Kuroo. “So, Kuroo. Does the name Nekoma mean anything to you?”

 

Kuroo stills. Daichi looks back and forth between Kuroo and Suga, trying to read the silent conversation transmitted between Kuroo’s stare and Suga’s smile.

 

“And how would a nice, ordinary boy like you know about that?”

 

Suga continues smiling, but Daichi can see his fangs lengthen until they peak out from under his upper lip. Kuroo tenses he snarls a little and Daichi can tell that his incisors are a little longer than normal as well.

 

Daichi remembers how Suga commented on a cat smell, and he arrives at the obvious conclusion.

 

“Kuroo, you’re your cat.”

 

“A werecat.” Is Suga’s helpful addition. “Nekoma’s the local wereclan. Oikawa told me.”

 

The revelation is not surprising as it might have been. Except Daichi’s been living on the line dividing the mundane and supernatural worlds since his mom enrolled him in the Karasuno Program. 

 

The Karasuno Program works to pair solitary supernaturals with human partners in order to keep them out of trouble and teach them how to live amongst humans. Daichi’s mom worked for them before retiring to grow her family, and had enrolled Daichi once he entered middle school. He had remained unattached for a couple of years until a newly turned Suga had been brought in. Since then he’s met other vampires, were-beings, spirits, and even a fairy. The intrusion of the supernatural in his daily life just doesn’t phase him anymore; not even when it means a hottie and said hottie’s cat are actually the same being.

 

Contrary to the situation, it’s Suga who looks like a smug cat. He puts Daichi’s flashcards down and props his cheek on his knuckle, looking vastly entertained by what’s happening.

 

“You’re human,” Kuroo says to Daichi. “I could smell it.”

 

Daichi can feel his cheeks reddening even though he doesn’t usually blush easily. Since they’ve been on opposite sides of the table today, the only time Kuroo would have been close enough to smell that he was human was just before Kuroo ran off as a cat or when they had gotten dinner.

 

“I’m human.”

 

“We’re partners.” Suga adds.

 

Kuroo looks back and forth between them. Then his eyes widen for a moment, and his confident smirk returns.

 

“You’re Karasuno kids.” Kuroo’s tongue flicks out to wet his lip. It like a horrific accident, Daichi can’t look away. “That’s… convenient.”

 

“Isn’t it though.” Suga’s phone buzzes. He stand and leans across the table. Since Kuroo is a were-being, Suga’s close enough to be heard if he whispers. Instead he speaks loudly enough for Daichi to hear.

 

“If you hurt Daichi, I’ll bleed you dry. And I know someone who will get rid of the body for me.” Suga retracts back to their side of the table and looks back at Daichi. “I’m hunting with Oikawa later so won’t be back until late. I think you’re study partner situation is settled though. Good luck on your test.”

 

Suga gives Daichi a heavy clap on the shoulder and is then gone like the whirlwind of terror and chaos he is.

 

“You have a good friend.”

 

“Yeah.” He does. Suga is a great one.

 

The sound of generic horror music blares on his phone, and Daichi looks at the message Suga sent him.

 

**I think you should collar that cat.**

**Let’s go out on a double date next time.**

 

Daichi smiles. Apparently Suga approves.

 

“Focus, Sawamura. I’ll help you study.” Kuro grabs the flashcards that Suga left behind. “You’re friend might give me rabies otherwise. “

 

“Thanks. If I get a good score, I’ll treat you this time.”

 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥
> 
> The next installment of this series will probably be posted late this month.


End file.
